Letters from the Princess
by rene10
Summary: Kidnapped and left to her own devices, a homesick Princess Peach writes to the hero she knows is already on his way to save her.


Dearest Mario,

Well, it's happened again. I've been kidnapped. I suspect you probably already know this by now and are already on your way. I can only imagine what you must think of me right now. You should hate me, though I know you do not. Time after time, I manage to get kidnapped, and while you battle entire armies, I am able to lay around in a comfortable bed, and I'm fed three meals a day. What to you even eat while you're traveling? Surely you can't live entirely off mushrooms. Though, knowing you, you probably do. It's because of that I always bake you a cake after you've rescued me. That and I like to feel useful. Even if it's only something small, at least I know you enjoy the cakes I make you.

You're so sweet, Mario. And I'm not just referring to how you compliment my cooking. You're always there for me. Whenever I need saving, you come running, and if I need someone to talk to, I'm always able to turn to you. You jump through so many hoops for me, and I don't know how I can ever repay you. Honestly, I don't know how you put up with me. You deserve someone so much better, a nice girl that won't put you through all the stress and pain that I cause you to go through. And I... I don't know what I deserve, but it certainly isn't you.

All the stories talk about how the princess always ends up with her knight in shining armor. You are a lot of things Mario, but you are a certainly not that. You're so much better than any knight could ever dream to be. You're funny, you love to laugh, you enjoy pasta, you have the largest mustache I've ever seen, as well as an adorable accent that makes me want to listen to you talk all day. You're strong, you're brave, you're dependable, and you're the hero my people and I always dreamed of. You saved our kingdom when no one else could, and it is because of you that we even have tentative peace in our land. I am eternally grateful to you, and I will be in your debt until we see each other in the Overthere.

But, I am not writing you this letter to be like the Toad girls that sing your praises whenever you so much as pass by them on the street. There is an entirely different purpose for this sheet of writing. And that purpose is to inform you, Mario Mario, that I, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom, am hopelessly in love with you. Though I know it is unlikely that my feelings for you are reciprocated, I can not help the way I feel about you. I care about you deeply, and it breaks my heart every time I am captured, because I know that soon you'll come after me and throw yourself back into harm's way. Every night, I find myself unable to sleep because of how worried I am for your safety, so I wait and I pray, that somehow, you will find your way back to me safe and sound.

You've never failed me yet, Mario, and I like to think that you never will. But every time you free me from a cage and I see the cuts and bruises that litter your skin, it feels like someone has taken a knife to my heart, because I know that it is because of me that you have had to feel all that pain. I want something I can never have, and that is for you to simply leave me here. To hear Toad's desperate call and to turn a deaf ear to it. Because Mario, if you leave me here, then I know you are safe. There would be no armies desperate for your head, and an angry tyrant would lose his desire to bathe in your blood. You would find a girl like I described before, and you could settle somewhere far away from the Mushroom Kingdom and it's struggles. Perhaps you could even raise a family.

But, we both know that that will never happen. You're too stubborn and I'm too much of a fool. I'll keep getting kidnapped and you'll keep coming to my rescue. These are the hands fate has dealt us, and I suppose there is little more we can do but play our parts.

Good night Mario, my love. I wish you sweetest of dreams. Please, stay safe.

Yours,

Princess Peach


End file.
